


get to know you

by asakuraa1



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Realization of Feelings, Slow Burn, rare pairs? in my ao3? more likely than you think, rinko-centric fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuraa1/pseuds/asakuraa1
Summary: Rinko didn't expect Maya to invite her to a play.She didn't expect to be so fond of her as well.





	get to know you

**Author's Note:**

> after months of writing one-shots, i'm finally writing a fic with chapters  
> starting off with rinkomaya!

Rinko sits in the lounge area of CIRCLE, reading a book and waiting for her respective band practice. She hears sounds of another band practicing. Was it Pastel Palettes who were in the practice studio right now? It sounds like their music, Rinko thinks. She takes her focus off from her book and keeps watch for the studio door. After ten minutes, the studio door swings open, revealing five distinct voices.

“That was boppin!”  A Hina-like phrase from Hina herself.

“See you all at the studio.” That refined voice must be Chisato’s.

“Good work today!” A soft voice that must belong to Eve.

“You too, Eve-chan!” Aya’s voice is distinct both talking and singing.

“Good work everyone!” Maya is the last one to leave the practice room. Rinko closes her book and makes her way to the practice room.

“Ah, Shirokane-san. Is that you?” Rinko turns and sees Maya walking up to her. “If you don’t mind, can I ask you something?”

“O-Of course.” She responds.

“Are you interested in seeing a play next week?” Maya asks. Rinko blinks, replaying what Maya has said in her head

“Are y-you inviting me to a play?” Rinko asks. Maya nods and hands her a pamphlet, containing the premise of the play. It’s a drama that shows the story of a girl who was born from within the sea and overcomes challenges to reach her dream of the surface world. Rinko remembers reading a book that has a similar plot.

“Yamato-san, w-why are you inviting me?” Rinko asks, wondering why Maya chose her. “S-Seta-san might be a better choice then me…”

“Ah, I thought you might say that but I really want you to come see this show with me, Shirokane-san!” Maya says. Rinko reads the pamphlet again. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t interested. But to think that Maya would invite her out to go see a play.

“If Y-Yamato-san is okay with me, then I’ll g-go.” Rinko responded. Rinko watched as Maya’s facial expression turned from hopeful to ecstatic.

“Shirokane-san, which day do you prefer to go on?” Rinko takes a look at the dates available.

“Friday seems good.” Rinko says quietly. Maya nods and takes out a small notebook, possibly a planner and writes down the date. Maya closes her book and gives Rinko a huge smile.

“I’m looking forward to it, Shirokane-san!” Rinko feels her heart tighten at the sight of her smile.

“M-Me too.” Rinko returns a smile back to her.

“Rinrin! You’re here early! Ah, Maya is here too!” Ako tackles Rinko with a hug, who returns with a gentle hug back.

“Then I’ll see you next week Friday, Shirokane-san.” Maya waves as she exits the CIRCLE building. Ako gives Rinko a curious look.

“What was that about?” Ako asks.

“Yamato-san invited me to a play on Friday.” Ako’s eyes widened and her curious look turned into a huge smile.

“Good for you, Rinrin! You’re making more friends! I’ll be a bit lonely though…” Ako pouts. Rinko smiles and pats Ako’s head.

“But Ako-chan, you’re my best friend.” Ako gasps and hugs onto Rinko tighter.

“Rinrin! You’re too good for this world.” Rinko laughs softly at Ako’s words.

“Always so full of energy. Well, we’re going to need it.” Rinko takes her eyes off of Ako only to see Yukina. “Ako, Rinko, let’s go set up before Lisa and Sayo arrive.” She instructs.

“Ok, Yukina-san!” Ako says. Rinko nods in agreement and the three of them enter the studio.

**Author's Note:**

> remember when i told you this is slow burn?  
> yeah i have no idea how to do that


End file.
